The Day She Said Yes
by EmSkel
Summary: Lily realises she has feelings for James, but it looks as though he's given up. Is it too late for Lily to get the man of her dreams?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Summary: Lily realises she has feelings for James, but it looks as though he's given up. Is it too late for Lily to get the man of her dreams?

Switches from Lily's to James' POV. Lily will be italics. James will be normal.

**The day she said yes**

_'I'm going to regret this so much!' I thought, as I eventually silenced the battle going on in my head, 'Why, why would I think of doing something like this? I should just turn around and head back to the dorms.' But of course I couldn't. It was too late to turn back now._

_And that was when it happened, the thing I had been waiting 6 years for. James Potter passed me by without saying a word. Just my luck I thought, the day I want him is the day he gives up._

* * *

><p>'I did it! It took so much self restraint, but I did it. First day back and I'm on the way to becoming Lily's friend and nothing more, and despite a year of having to share a dorm with her, this should be easy. I passed her by without acting like an arrogant toe-rag. But she didn't look too happy. She looked; dare I say it, upset? 6 years of chasing her, and I finally realise it won't happen and she goes and looks upset when I don't ask her out?' My mind races as I rush back to the head's dorm, which is, uncommonly, empty. Sirius and Moony are usually around, even if it's not their dorm. They've been sneaking off together a lot recently, I wonder if they've thought of a new prank...? Plus, Lily isn't here. That's odd; she's always here when Alice is flirting with Frank across the common room.<p>

I best go find Padfoot, he'll know what to do about my Lily situation.

* * *

><p><em>'But Alice, that's exactly what I'm saying. He walked straight past!' Getting Alice to concentrate on my Potter problems while Frank Longbottom is in the room is extremely difficult; they should just get together already! She's too stubborn for her own good.<em>

_I think I'll go find James; he should be in the Head's dorm, with that git Sirius no doubt. I need to get him alone, explain how I feel and hope he gives me a chance. What should I say though? 'James, I've been kidding myself all these years, you were right I do love you, how about we give it a go?' And then just sit and watch as he laughs in my face. God, why can't I like a normal person! This would be so much easier with Remus! I think he has a secret, James nearly told me it, what could it be? It must be big for James to not let it slip. Think Lily think, what could be so big that you wouldn't know? I think I'm going mad; I really should quit talking to myself._

* * *

><p>I rummage in mine and Padfoot's trunks for the Marauders map, with it not being there, he and Remus must have it. What could they be doing? How could they keep something from me like this? I bet Lily would know. Maybe I should take to her. Tell her I'm trying to change, or as Peter so politely put it 'trying to deflate my head'. He must have heard ol' Minnie say that, he's not clever enough to think of it himself. I should tell her I still want her, but if she still -refuses to admit her feelings- doesn't want to be with me, then I'll leave her alone. That should work.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'James!' I shout as I fall through the portrait hiding out shared dorm, breathless and red faced, only to find the place empty. I think I'll wait. He can't be too long with whatever it is he's doing. It can't be related to Sev and his well being, James, reluctantly, stopped hexing him near the end of our 6th year.<em>

_Next thing I know, James runs into the portrait guarding our private quarters, having not given it enough time to open properly. 'Here it goes' I think, and as I try to think of something to say, he straightens up. T-shirt tightening as he pulls it down showing off the perfectly toned ab's that he's gained from his Quidditch years. His arms show off their strong muscles, as he subconsciously runs a hand through his hair. Any words I had prepared fail me; I do the only thing that comes naturally. I jump on him._

_The kiss is sloppy at first, him not expecting it, and me being shocked at my behaviour. Then he relaxed, and it turns into something spectacular. It may sound cliché, but I swear there are fireworks exploding around us._

* * *

><p>After picking myself up, I get a shock. Lily runs at me and next thing I know we're kissing. 6 years I've been waiting for this. After the shock wears off, I kiss her back. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I feel as though my heart might explode through my love for Lily!<p>

Her lips are soft, just like I imagined; I gently nip her bottom lip with my teeth, asking for entry. She complies.

* * *

><p><em>As his tongue begins to explore, I feel myself melt in his arms. Finally, as the kiss ends, earning a moan of loss from me, and we come up for a breath, I find the words I need to tell him the truth.<em>

_'You were right.'_

_'I normally am, but what was I right about this time, Evans?' He smirked as he answered. I roll my eyes and sigh._

_'I do have feelings for you.' His looks as though Christmas has come early._

_'Took you long enough to realise Evans. Does that mean this time you'll say yes?'_

_'Maybe' I reply with a mischievous smirk._

_He turns and runs out the dorm, shouting 'Expect me then!' as he goes. I can't help but laugh. I sit there, reliving the moment our lips touched, and how it felt like nothing else mattered, when he runs back in, albeit more gracefully then last time._

* * *

><p>'Lils, you don't know where Pad- er Sirius and Remus are do you?' I look at him questioningly, they haven't told him...<p>

Her questioning look turns into one of shock 'They haven't told you?' she asks, my mind races as to why my two best friends would tell Lily something but not me. 'No' I reply, 'How'd you know?'

'Remus told me, he wanted advice on how to tell you. I thought they'd have told you by know though...' She trails off in a world of her own. I feel hurt as the realisation sinks in that there's something my friends don't trust me with.

'I don't think I should be the one to tell you. They'll be better telling you.'

Just then my two friends enter my dorm. They see my face and Remus looks at Lily and is to ask 'Have you said anything?' while Sirius grins sheepishly. 'I guess I should tell him,' Sirius sighs. 'Prongs, mate, what would you do if, say hypothetically, one of your friends was say, gay?'

'It wouldn't bother me, why?' I see Lily roll her eyes as if something obvious has been said, and that's when it clicks. 'You- What- When- How long- What?'

'Err, yeah, well me and Moony have been sort of like...' Sirius starts until Moony interrupts. 'What Sirius is trying to say is, he and I have been, well, together for a while now. We didn't want to tell you 'cause we didn't know how you'd respond. Well Sirius wanted to tell you, so err, yeah. Blame me.'

'Okayy then, just tell me when you're going to sneak off?' I return, shocked by my sudden acceptance, and inside laughing at their surprise. I turn to Lily, 'Lily, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?'

* * *

><p><em>As James asks me out again, I think over the changes I've seen in him. How accepting he is of his friends' relationship. How his head has shrunk over the past year. How he never goes out of his way to hex Severus. I think back to the kiss, and how it made me feel, and slowly, I respond 'Yeah.' And again we kiss. It's rough but gentle. Hard but soft. Passionate but loving. It's perfect.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years later<strong>_

**_Do you, James Potter, take the Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?_**

I do

**_And do you, Lily Evans, take the James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?_**

_I do_

**_You may kiss the bride._**

* * *

><p>The church erupted in applause as we kissed. All I could think about was how I'd gotten the girl of my dreams, and how stunning she looked with her white dress and flaming hair accenting those eyes. Those devastatingly beautiful emerald green eyes, which I get to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It really happened. As we drive off, I can't help but replay the scenes that lead to this moment, me turning him down countless times, him asking me for the final time and me finally saying yes, his proposal, buying our quaint, little house in Godric's Hollow. I can't help but wonder what will happen in the future. I want children, so does James. Sirius wants us to have a son named Elvendork.<em>

_As we arrive at the hotel where our first night as a married couple will be spent, I feel nervous. I feel like a young school girl again, not the Lily Eva-, Lily Potter who was caught in various broom cupboards and the Gryffindor Quidditch teams changing rooms once to often. Yet I know he will make this the best night of my life._


End file.
